Village of Rumstock
"So the noose begins to tighten, and we question the very stakes." Event 1 You arrive on the outskirts of the village of Rumstock, where Malaclypse is being held captive. 1) Approach the village. (Go to next level) :A wooden stake with brushwood piled around it stands in the village centre. A few peasants stand around, talking eagerly about the impending doom of the so-called necromancer. :You track down the town mayor who, despite your pleas, refuses to consider sparing the mage's life. :"The creature is bound head to toe in blessed iron, and he'll stay that way until burning under a full moon." :"Good, decent folk from this town have been murdered and I will see to it that they receive justice!" :You plead Malaclypse's innocence. :"And who are you that we should listen?" the mayor exclaims. "It will take more than the word of a nameless mercenary to free this creature of darkness!" :Lord Apollyon is revealed on the map. 2) Take a different path. :You leave the troubled village behind, intent on finding some way to rescue your companion. Event 2 (after acquiring 40 Fame) You arrive on the outskirts of the village of Rumstock, where Malaclypse is being held captive. 1) Approach the village. (Go to next level) :At your approach, a woman tending her garden spots you. She sends her child to fetch the mayor and minutes later a throng of other villagers approach, led by a balding man. :"Look!" someone calls out. "The hero of the Empire is in our village!" :"You're here for the demon, of course," the mayor says as he approaches. "You must have heard that we captured it ourselves!" :The peasants all cheer. "Don't worry," the mayor continues. "We intend to burn it during the full moon." :You ask the mayor to take you to Malaclypse, who you find sitting in a small cell bound in silver chains set with glowing runes. :With some effort you manage to convince the mayor to release him into your custody for proper disposal. :"I'm sure you know best when it comes to creatures of the underworld," the mayor says, "but we have the fired planned, and everybody is coming. Perhaps you could stay, just until the full moon?" he asks hopefully, as you lead Malaclypse away. :The player gains 8 Fame. :At the edge of the village the mayor reluctantly removes Malaclypse's chains and stands well back as you leave. :"Thanks," Malaclypse says. "Those country folk weren't kidding around." :He goes on to relate how he was set upon as he entered the village, being accused for some local murders involving magic. :"It sure seemed that they knew I was coming. And where did they get those anti-magic chains from?" :You fill Malaclypse in on what happened to Ariadne. :"What about Estrella and Colbjorn?" he asks, as you begin your journey back towards the capital. :The player moves to the next map. :The player encounters Ransom. 2) Take a different path.Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Devil